We're a Train Wreck Waiting to Happen
by Ongi
Summary: [Secret Santa - Collectif NONAME] - "Les pensées qui accablent son esprit, en ce soir hivernal, sont seulement les siennes, tournant en boucle comme un refrain entêtant et poussiéreux. Erik et lui sont des trains, pense-t-il fébrilement, Des trains qui tournent en rond sur les mêmes rails à l'infini, et qui attendent depuis trop longtemps l'inévitable collision." - Cherik


**Hello les gens !**

 **Ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre du** Secret Santa **pour le** Collectif NONAME **. Je l'offre à** _ **Some CoolName**_ **en espérant de tout cœur qu'il lui plaira et je la remercie de son infinie patience !**

 **Premier écrit sur X-men, et si j'ai vu tous les films, je ne suis quasiment jamais venue lire sur le couple** Chérik **. Tout ça pour dire que j'espère que la lecture ne sortira pas trop de vos critères habituels ou quoi. Gros spoilers car l'intrigue se déroule après les événements du film X-men Days of Future Past.**

 **Qui dit écrire pour** _ **Some CoolName**_ **dit écrire du smut ou du moins un semblant de smut, je crois qu'on peut le dire :p**

 **Donc oui, il y a un moment sexuel entre nos deux personnages principaux :** _ **Charles Xavier**_ **et** _ **Erik Lehnsherr**_ **. Vous êtes prévenus.**

 **Je remercie également** _ **Sanashiya**_ **qui m'a aidé à monter toute l'intrigue, s'est assurée de la viabilité de la Timeline (Dieu sait que la Timeline est ce qu'il y a de plus chaud dans X-men – Bien qu'Erik et Charles le soient aussi 8D) et a corrigé cet OS !**

 **Merci à vous de lire et portez-vous bien !**

* * *

 _ **We're a Train Wreck Waiting to Happen**_

 **...**

C'est étrange comme le manoir se met à gémir dès la tombée de la nuit.

Charles a des souvenirs d'enfance où il se sentait bercé par les craquements du plancher et par les sifflements du vent profitant de chaque interstice existant.

Il peut aisément se remémorer les histoires qu'il s'inventait, allongé bien au chaud sous ses couvertures. De nombreux rêves colorés où le plancher devenait le pont d'un navire, et où le vent gonflait des voiles aussi blanches et douces que des plumes d'oiseaux.

En revanche, il ne se souvient pas avoir jamais eu peur des ombres, de la noirceur du soir ou des insolites bruits nocturnes.

Il n'a jamais cru que des monstres rôdaient autour de son lit dans l'obscurité inquiétante. Il ne s'est jamais senti mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'une abjecte créature ne se saisisse de ses orteils dépassant de l'édredon et ne le traîne dans les inquiétantes ténèbres afin de le dévorer, corps et âme, en toute tranquillité.

Car si monstres il y avait eu, il aurait été en mesure d'entendre leurs pensées avant même qu'ils ne franchissent le large portail du domaine Xavier.

A présent qu'il est adulte, c'est une tout autre affaire, cependant. Les monstres existent, des monstres aux visages bien humains dont les pensées le tourmentent encore.

Mais les pensées qui accablent son esprit, en ce soir hivernal, sont seulement les siennes, tournant en boucle comme un refrain entêtant et poussiéreux.

Les marches de l'escalier principal grincent sous la plante de ses pieds nus, malgré la moquette épaisse. Et il se sent lui-même flotter dans la pénombre, tel un fantôme sombre hantant des lieux qui paraissent lugubres dans les ténèbres.

La ceinture de son peignoir à pois blancs se défait, trop lâche pour tenir correctement, et les pans s'entrebâillent sur son torse nu, exposant sa peau chaude à la morsure des courants d'air glacés du hall. La seringue pleine et le garrot en latex pèsent lourdement dans la poche droite du peignoir et participent à la débâcle de ce dernier, laissant entrevoir le haut de son boxer cramoisi.

Ses cheveux trop longs tombent devant ses yeux durant une fraction de seconde, alors qu'il renoue la ceinture d'un mouvement sec autour de sa taille.

Comme toujours, il oublie que l'une des marches au bas de l'escalier craque bien plus que les autres. Il se fige, tendant l'oreille pour essayer d'estimer s'il a réveillé Hank, dont la chambre est au rez-de-chaussée.

Lorsqu'il parvient à son bureau personnel, c'est un soulagement. Son dos le picote depuis plus d'une heure, signe avant-coureur que les effets du sérum se dissipent, et il a envie d'un scotch depuis plus longtemps que ça. Il en soupire de contentement alors qu'il se verse le spiritueux malté, savoure la chaleur de l'alcool et la complexité de l'arôme sur sa langue, assis confortablement dans un large fauteuil.

Sa main libre tapote un rythme quelconque sur l'accoudoir en cuir élimé et son regard vagabonde au travers de la vitre verglacée, derrière laquelle le vent cingle les branches dénudées des arbres seulement éclairés par la faible lueur de la lune.

La vue du jeu d'échec disposé sur la table basse lui serre doucement les entrailles, comme de coutume, avec une pointe d'amertume en prime. La dernière partie commencée n'a jamais été terminée et les pions en acier d'Erik prennent la poussière aussi bien que les siens en bois sculpté. Des années ont passé depuis sa rencontre avec Erik. Et cela fait déjà de nombreux mois que Raven a choisi de ne pas assassiner Trask devant les politiciens américains les plus influents des États-Unis et devant le reste du monde.

Et si Charles a retrouvé espoir en des jours meilleurs, et a réaménagé l'entièreté du manoir avec l'aide de Hank, améliorant le système de sécurité du domaine, transformant la bâtisse en un véritable Institut pour jeunes doués, dans l'esprit d'une prochaine réouverture, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il ne parvient pas à s'affranchir de sa dépendance. Ses pouvoirs ne lui manquent pas outre mesure – après tout, quelles autres pensées excepté celles de Hank y aurait-il à écouter, pour le moment ? – et marcher sur ses deux jambes est toujours pratique lorsque vos quartiers se situent encore au premier étage.

Le picotement de son dos se transforme lentement en une perte de sensation de ses cuisses à ses orteils, aussi extirpe-t-il la seringue et le garrot de sa poche, abandonnant son verre presque vide sur la table basse dans un claquement sonore.

Dégageant son bras gauche de la manche de son peignoir, il laisse sa peau découverte réagir à la morsure du froid, se couvrir de chair de poule, ne se préoccupant que d'enserrer son bras dans l'étau du garrot. Il pose l'aiguille au creux de son coude, le bout aiguisé piquant doucement la veine bleue qui ressort de sous la peau, le bouchon de la seringue coincée entre les dents.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il sursaute brutalement, manquant de s'enfoncer l'aiguille au mauvais endroit et tente de réguler les battements erratiques de son cœur affolé en prenant de grandes inspirations, les paupières closes. Il sent l'aiguille racler sa peau durant quelques secondes, avant que la seringue toute entière ne lui échappe et il ouvre les yeux pour la voir flotter dans les airs, voguant dans la pénombre, tirée par sa pointe en métal.

Il a reconnu la voix à la première syllabe et les autres ont couru le long de long de son échine en un interminable frisson.

— Erik, prononce-t-il sobrement, laissant son crâne retomber sur le dossier capitonné du fauteuil, le coin des lèvres retroussé en un sourire sardonique. Il arrime ses yeux bleus à la silhouette sombre qui se tient à l'entrée du bureau, le défiant d'approcher, le menton tendu vers l'avant dans une invitation provocatrice, clairement visible malgré son visage soustrait à la lumière pâle de la lune.

— Après ce qu'il s'est passé à la Maison Blanche, je pensais que tu avais réussi à retrouver le sommeil, siffla Erik d'un ton dangereusement contenu, tout en s'avançant vers lui, enroulant ses doigts autour de la seringue au passage.

— Oh. Tu veux parler de ce jour où tu as soulevé un stade entier pour y enfermer quelques-uns des hommes les plus influents de ce monde afin de tous les décimer en paix ? ironise Charles, en tentant de se repositionner plus confortablement dans les profondeurs du fauteuil tandis qu'Erik s'accroupit devant l'âtre sombre de la cheminée où tous les éléments sont déjà disposés et le bois s'embrase immédiatement. Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ça, Erik ?

— Ce n'était pas comme ça. N'essaye pas de détourner le sujet, grogne Erik en s'asseyant calmement dans le divan en face de Charles, la seringue toujours entre ses mains.

— Qui est ? fait Charles d'un ton acerbe.

— Tu es dépendant, Charles. Tu as besoin de laisser tomber cette merde qui pourrit ton ADN et qui risque peut-être de te priver à jamais de tes pouvoirs ! Qui empoisonne l'essence même de ton être ! s'irrite Erik, le visage contracté en une moue énervée. Raven n'aurait jamais été d'accord avec ça !

Le silence règne pendant un bref instant, puis l'atmosphère déjà lourde de ressentiments se transforme en ouragan prêt à tout ravager sur son passage.

— Ne parle pas de ce qu'elle voudrait ! Tu l'as prise avec toi et tu m'as abandonné ! Tu crois quoi ? Que Hank n'a pas insisté pour vérifier encore et encore que le sérum n'aurait pas d'effets secondaires ? ! Il s'était déjà trompé une première fois pour sa propre mutation, tu crois qu'il se serait pardonné d'avoir empoisonné un invalide ? ! Non, il ne se le serait jamais pardonné, parce que Hank a un cœur, lui, et qu'il est cent fois plus humain que tu ne le seras jamais ! accuse Charles, hors de lui, penché en direction d'Erik sans même prêter attention au fait que la douleur dans son dos devient de plus en plus enragée, tel un chien malmenant un os de ses crocs.

Le visage fermé d'Erik, vide de toute émotion, à demi éclairé par la lumière orangée des flammes, l'enrage encore davantage et lui donne la furieuse envie de le frapper. En particulier, lorsqu'Erik énonce d'un ton succinct et détaché:

— Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas humain. Je suis _mutant_ avant tout.

— Tu es un abruti ! hurle Charles en réponse, ne pensant plus un seul instant au sommeil léger de Hank et au fait qu'il risque de le tirer de son repos. Hank a mis deux ans pour mettre au point un sérum qui fonctionne pour sa propre mutation et un an de plus à en faire un dérivé pour la mienne ! Que crois-tu qu'il s'est passé pendant tout ce temps ? ! J'étais en fauteuil roulant, espèce de sale con ! Hank a pris soin de moi ! Je n'arrivais même pas à m'asseoir seul sur les toilettes, les premiers temps ! Qui est-ce que tu penses qui m'a porté, m'a aidé à continuer à vivre décemment, a supporté mes angoisses et mes crises de rage sans jamais se plaindre ? ! C'était Hank, tout ce temps ! Pas toi ! Hank !

Haletant de douleur et frémissant d'une fureur sans nom, il se renfonce dans son fauteuil alors qu'Erik reste silencieux, les sourcils froncés en une moue mécontente, jouant à faire tourner la seringue entre ses doigts, dont le sérum ambré brille doucement à l'éclat du feu.

Charles passe une main lasse sur son visage, tentant de réprimer la souffrance qui rampe le long de sa colonne vertébrale, serrant les dents, le goût d'une incomparable amertume se répandant sur ses papilles.

— Toi… toi, tu es parti. Sans te retourner et en emmenant Raven loin de moi. Tu m'as abandonné, souffle Charles, détournant son regard de l'homme en face de lui.

Il ne veut plus le voir. Il ne veut plus le voir, cela lui fait trop mal.

Un raclement crissant, tout proche dans le couloir, fait pivoter sa tête en direction de la porte.

— Charles ? Tout va bien ? demande Hank d'une voix profonde et grondante.

C'est le Fauve qui apparaît à l'entrée de la pièce, et non pas Hank. Son poil bleu électrique encore plus ébouriffé que de coutume, son bas de pyjama comprimant les muscles tendus de ses cuisses, les lèvres retroussées sur ses dents pointues et ses yeux vigilants font comprendre à Charles qu'Hank est prêt à bondir au moindre signe d'attaque.

— Charles et moi ne faisions que discuter, n'est-ce pas ? fait Erik en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de vis-à-vis. Charles abandonne d'ailleurs la joute de regards insondables et reporte ses prunelles sur Hank, à qui il adresse un pâle sourire.

— Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, Hank, qui sait ce qui nous attend demain ? répond finalement Charles en tentant de paraître désinvolte, bien que sa fureur soit toujours perceptible.

Le Fauve fait claquer sa mâchoire en guise d'accord, jetant malgré tout un regard suspicieux à Erik. Charles perçoit la voix d'Erik qui murmure quelque chose, sans qu'il n'arrive à saisir quoi, et soudain, Hank est sur Erik, un grondement menaçant s'élevant de son torse, ses dents aiguisées à deux centimètres de son nez. Sous la menace du Fauve, Charles voit Erik lever ses deux mains en un geste apaisant, la seringue flottant de nouveau dans les airs, près du bras de ce dernier.

— Je relevais seulement l'une de tes principales qualités, affirme Erik d'un ton tranquille, comme si les griffes acérées de Hank n'étaient pas sur le point de déchiqueter sa gorge.

 _Et c'est sans doute le cas_ , songe Charles en voyant la gourmette en argent, attachée au poignet de Hank, scintiller à la lueur des flammes.

— Hank, dit Charles d'un ton posé en tentant de se lever pour s'interposer. Mauvaise idée. Un cri lui échappe alors qu'il retombe sur le tapis, les jambes tressautant sous la torture infligée à son dos.

D'un bond, Hank est à ses côtés, le soulevant pour le rasseoir dans le fauteuil. La vision de Charles se fait floue, des taches noires virevoltant devant ses yeux, et le bourdonnement à ses oreilles l'empêche de comprendre les paroles d'Erik et de Hank. Tout ce qu'il peut comprendre sont des bribes de questions paniquées d'Erik et de grognements de Hank.

Il sent à peine l'aiguille pénétrer sa peau et injecter le sérum dans ses veines. La douleur qui reflue peu à peu et la sensation du garrot détaché de son bras engourdi le laissent revenir au présent.

— Il est tombé il y a quelques mois, une mauvaise chute, grogne Hank en appliquant un mouchoir sur la piqûre.

— Et alors ? réplique Erik d'un ton désagréable.

Charles voit Hank relever les yeux sur Erik et le jauger comme pour trancher si son vis-à-vis mérite de savoir, une de ses canines pointues dépassant de ses lèvres.

— Et alors, il en a développé une douleur incroyable. Même la morphine est insuffisante. On a consulté les meilleurs médecins. La scanographie vient à peine d'être inventée et ils ont détecté des sortes de kystes remplis de liquide qui naviguent le long de sa colonne, suite à la déchirure des nerfs de sa moelle épinière qui est due à sa chute. La théorie des médecins pour régler le problème consiste à brûler les extrémités des terminaisons nerveuses de sa colonne. **(1)** Mais c'est risqué et incertain. Et en attendant une réelle solution, le sérum l'aide, même si tu penses le contraire, explique longuement le Fauve après un soupir et un dernier coup d'œil féroce.

Erik reste étonnement silencieux, et retourne s'asseoir sur le sofa qu'il a précipitamment quitté lors de la chute de Charles. Hank les regarde tour à tour et quitte la pièce en voyant Charles acquiescer d'un remerciement silencieux.

Pendant ce qui lui semble des heures, seul le bruit presque imperceptible des flammes grignotant les bûches rompt le silence de la pièce. Erik semble perdu dans ses pensées, le regard posé sur la table basse où trône le jeu d'échecs.

Charles l'imite un instant, reniflant moqueusement lorsqu'un souvenir remonte à la surface.

— Tu te souviens du temps où on était une équipe ? demande Charles en un sourire caustique et quelque peu désabusé. J'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé cette époque.

Il lève son verre dans les airs, semblant porter un toast à une période lointaine, et Erik se contente de le fixer, impénétrable. La douleur de son dos se fait fugace à mesure que le sérum se répand dans son corps et il porte son verre à ses lèvres en ne sachant pas trop bien à quoi il boit : l'efficacité du sérum ou le souvenir d'une amitié à présent ruinée ?

— D'après Logan, nous nous sommes alliés plusieurs fois dans notre ex-futur. Pourquoi pas dans ce futur-ci ? Que faisons-nous en ce moment même ? brandit Eric, comme une déclaration de paix, les prunelles rivées à celles de Charles.

Une bûche du feu éclate dans le foyer, projetant jusque sur le tapis épais des étincelles qui se meurent et s'éteignent aussitôt, ne laissant qu'un minuscule dépôt noirâtre sur les poils courts du tissu et une odeur de fumée dans l'air.

Charles fait rouler son verre entre ses mains une minute, baissant le regard sur le liquide ambré qui tourbillonne sous le mouvement.

— Suis-je donc le seul à me souvenir de cette nuit ? demande-t-il d'une voix fêlée, emplie d'une faiblesse pour laquelle il se maudit. Ses pensées tourbillonnent en rythme avec l'éclat de l'alcool et des images de cette nuit-là surgissent dans sa mémoire.

Nuit noire – encore davantage que celle-ci ; les pensées d'Erik, tournoyantes et irrégulières dans sa tête – ressassant l'envie d'assassiner Shaw, l'idée que les mutants soient supérieurs aux humains et l'image des lèvres de Charles tressautant comme chassée par Erik lui-même ; le feu ronflant dans la cheminée, éclairant la pièce d'une chaleur dorée ; le jeu d'échec entre eux…

Charles se souvient du moment où il lui était soudainement impossible de résister. Son désir, alimenté par l'image de ses propres lèvres dans l'esprit d'Erik, avait déferlé en lui et il s'était levé, avait posé calmement sa main sur la joue de son ami. Il se souvient encore du contact légèrement râpeux de barbe contre sa paume, de la couleur irisée des yeux d'Erik alors que celui-ci le dévisageait en tentant de réprimer toute pensée, toute émotion.

Il avait été à deux doigts de l'embrasser cette nuit-là. Sur l'instant, Charles ne pensait plus qu'à ses lèvres contre les siennes, à cette nuit qui s'achèverait sur une aube guerrière, au sang qui coulerait peut-être s'il n'arrivait pas à convaincre Erik de laisser Shaw en vie, au danger qui les attendaient. Il ignorait de quoi demain serait fait, et cela l'effrayait.

Si seulement il avait été plus courageux, plus chanceux. Il aurait su ce que cela faisait d'embrasser Erik. Au lieu de cela, il avait laissé sa main glisser de la joue d'Erik et s'était redressé, enfouissant ses mains dans les poches, en entendant les pensées d'Havok se rapprocher dans le couloir. Celui-ci leur avait souhaité une bonne nuit en passant devant la porte ouverte du salon, n'ayant aucune conscience de ce que sa présence venait de ruiner. Et Charles s'était enfui dans la cuisine, honteux et fébrile, ne sachant plus quoi penser.

Les nuits se ressemblent, malgré le temps passé. Le plateau d'échec, qui conserve la même position des pions depuis plus de dix ans, se tient toujours entre eux. Les flammes lèchent les parois noircies de la cheminée, faisant osciller la pièce entière sous l'impulsion de leur lumière. La brûlure enivrante de l'alcool s'insinue dans ses veines et la beauté glaciale d'Erik le submerge une fois de plus.

Tout est semblable, bien que doucereusement différent : c'est l'hiver et non l'automne, la lune éclaire la nuit sombre, contrairement au souvenir passé, et Charles dédaigne depuis des années la pièce dans laquelle il a failli l'embrasser, lui préférant ce bureau.

Mais ils sont de nouveau ensemble, assis l'un en face de l'autre, encore plus éloigné l'un de l'autre qu'à l'époque. A présent, dès qu'il est question d'Erik, Charles sent la colère et la jalousie ronger son cœur comme de l'acide.

Peut-être qu'Erik n'avait pas compris ses intentions ? Peut-être aurait-il choisi de les repousser si Charles avait osé ce baiser ? Peut-être même qu'il s'était fait des idées et avait imaginé ses lèvres dans les pensées d'Erik ?

Il s'était enfui dans la cuisine et Erik était monté se coucher, retrouvant Raven nue dans son lit, l'embrassant avec ardeur. Sa chère Raven qui était ensuite venue lui cracher son dédain à la figure, à l'endroit même où ils s'étaient rencontrés, aussi nue que cette nuit-là. Charles avait promis de ne jamais lire dans ses pensées et jusqu'à Cuba il avait tenu parole. Mais, en cet instant dans la cuisine, les pensées de Raven voguaient littéralement droit sur lui, telle l'onde se propageant dans une eau calme, et il n'avait pas pu échapper aux bribes fugaces et évanescentes de ces baisers passionnés.

Et il s'en sent toujours trahi, se sent toujours rejeté par les deux personnes auxquelles il tient le plus au monde. Et cela fait _mal_.

— Que fais-tu ici, Erik ? demande Charles d'une voix rigoureusement travaillée.

Erik lui jette un regard empli d'incompréhension.

— Je te l'ai dit lorsque je suis arrivé : je suis venu pour vous prévenir et je reste pour vous aider.

— Tu veux dire lorsque que tu t'es introduit sur ma propriété ? fait Charles d'un ton taquin.

— J'ai utilisé la sonnette ! s'indigne Erik, souriant en voyant l'air grandement amusé de son ami.

— Es-tu sûr qu'ils viendront ? questionne Charles en reprenant une mine plus sérieuse, en faisant bouger ses orteils de façon expérimentale. Les sensations réapparaissent lentement et il se sent revivre. Si jamais ses médecins réussissent à supprimer ces kystes, il n'est pas certain de réussir à se priver de lui-même de sa mobilité. Il a bien conscience que son ex-futur lui en avait fait le deuil pour accéder pleinement à ses pouvoirs, mais l'idée de réapprendre à vivre avec son invalidité l'angoisse profondément.

— Certain, répond son ami d'un ton grave, Je n'aurais jamais dû les accepter au sein de la Confrérie, ils sont bien trop instables. J'ai eu le malheur de t'évoquer, toi et l'Institut, qu'une seule et unique fois et les voici déjà sur le pied de guerre, accourant pour réclamer ta tête. Je crois bien qu'ils ont des idéaux encore plus arrêtés que les miens. Un peu comme Shaw, avec son discours « _si vous n'êtes pas avec moi alors vous êtes contre moi_ ».

Charles opine d'un vague mouvement de tête, comme pour lui concéder ce dernier point.

— C'est presque à se demander qui est le chef de ta Confrérie…, glisse narquoisement Charles.

Erik lui jette un regard perçant et peu amène avant de grimacer de façon presque comique, reconnaissant le fait.

— Je me demande…, commence Charles en laissant son regard errer sur le plateau d'échec, où les pions sont figés en une lutte stérile depuis des années. Pourquoi attaqueraient-ils demain à l'aube plutôt que cette nuit ? Le jour devrait les desservir, non ?

Erik n'a même pas besoin de réfléchir pour répondre, et Charles se demande si Erik lui ment sur toute la ligne ou s'il est sincère. Il chasse cette pensée d'un frottement de ses doigts sur sa tempe et conclut en lui-même qu'il le saura bien assez tôt. Soit ils survivront ensemble, soit Erik les trahira et Hank et lui seront des hommes morts.

— L'un des mutants qui mènent ce clan se nomme Hélios **(2)** et a le pouvoir de capter l'énergie solaire pour la réutiliser selon sa volonté. Il reste un bon adversaire lorsqu'il fait nuit mais se retrouve assez inutile s'il utilise trop de pouvoir sans soleil pour se recharger.

Charles acquiesce pour ce qui lui semble être la millionième fois de la nuit et abandonne son verre sur la table basse, se relevant lentement, testant ses appuis et le fonctionnement de ses muscles. Il se dirige posément vers le couloir, adressant un dernier signe de tête à Erik en guise de bonne nuit – ou du moins ce qu'il en reste – et Erik lui répond en un murmure évanescent :

— Bonne nuit, mon vieil ami.

 **…**

Charles se tourne et se retourne dans son lit depuis ce qui lui semble être des heures, tandis que son réveil lui indique que cela fait seulement quarante-deux minutes qu'il a quitté Erik. Il se sent bouillonnant, parcouru de frissonnements brûlants et de pensées erratiques.

Il s'est départi de son peignoir et de son boxer juste avant de grimper sur le matelas et de s'enterrer sous la couette, mais cela ne l'aide absolument pas à le rendre moins… _ardent_.

Erik et lui sont des trains, pense-t-il fébrilement, Des trains qui tournent en rond sur les mêmes rails à l'infini, et qui attendent depuis trop longtemps l'inévitable collision.

C'est cette pensée saugrenue qui le pousse à se lever, à parcourir le couloir du premier étage d'un pas rapide, plongé dans le noir et entièrement nu. Tomber sur Hank en cet instant serait des plus mortifiants. Il pousse la porte de la chambre d'Erik – la même qu'il y a une dizaine d'années, celle qu'il lui a attribué un peu plus tôt dans une volonté sarcastique – et les gonds grincent doucement sur eux-mêmes.

La chambre est éclairée par la lampe de chevet à gauche du lit, diffusant un halo de lumière presque intime. Le lit est vide, encore fait, quoique certains plis laissent à penser que quelqu'un s'est assis dessus et Charles peut entendre le bruit étouffé de la douche venir de la salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

L'eau se coupe, et il se sent soudain bien plus fébrile qu'à la seconde précédente. Il songe en un tourbillon de pensées exalté que le summum du ridicule serait Erik revenant dans la chambre et lui, nu et tentant de se soustraire pudiquement à son regard de ses seules mains. C'est pourquoi il se rue vers le lit, redressant l'un des oreillers contre le montant en bois brut, empoignant les couvertures et se glissant en dessous, s'asseyant sur le matelas, appuyant son dos contre l'oreiller. L'air frais serpente sur la peau embrasée de son ventre découvert, fait se contracter involontairement les muscles de ses pectoraux en un roulement alléchant.

Son rythme cardiaque et le mouvement de sa cage thoracique se précipitent lorsqu'Erik sort de la salle de bain, une serviette d'un vert tendre nouée sur sa taille et une autre passée autour de ses épaules. Quelques gouttes ruissellent encore sur son torse, et Charles ne peut s'empêcher de les suivre de ses yeux fiévreux et de saisir sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

Il manque ainsi le regard éberlué d'Erik, hébété de le retrouver ainsi après leur séparation on ne peut plus consensuelle dans le bureau de Charles. L'axe du monde semble basculer un instant, sans que l'un ou l'autre ne fasse un mouvement, puis une moue narquoise vient se former sur les lèvres d'Erik.

— Est-ce une particularité de la famille Xavier de se glisser nu dans mon lit à la moindre occasion ? demande-t-il d'un ton amusé, détaillant la peau rougissante et presque vibrante du buste de Charles tout en remontant la serviette de ses épaules à son crâne pour frotter une dernière fois ses cheveux humides.

Charles cille au sous-entendu sur Raven, puis décide de passer outre, ne s'abaissant pas à répondre. Le temps de la discussion est passé, de toute manière. Un mot d'Erik, un seul, et il retournera dans sa propre chambre, ruminer sa honte et sa déception. Mais Erik préfère vraisemblablement abandonner les serviettes au pied du lit, pour se faufiler à son tour sous les draps, aussi vêtu que l'est son ami.

Charles le regarde s'installer, sent la chaleur de son corps lui parvenir, et l'observe s'allonger sur le côté, un coude creusant le matelas, le menton dans la main et les yeux pétillant d'amusement et de désir mêlés.

Ils se contemplent ainsi un moment, sans autre bruit que leurs respirations pantelantes et, sans bien comprendre comment, Charles se retrouve à quatre pattes au-dessus d'Erik, ses poings serrés autour des mèches courtes de ses cheveux, et les lèvres soudées aux siennes en un mouvement continu, désordonné et incontestablement suave.

Les mains d'Erik semblent vouloir mémoriser la texture de sa peau, voyageant de la rondeur de ses épaules à la courbe osseuse de ses hanches en une caresse presque insupportable. Lorsqu'Erik l'incite à se coucher sur lui d'une pression de ses mains sur la cicatrice qui orne sa peau au niveau des lombaires, leurs peaux respectives se collant l'une à l'autre, leurs chairs s'épousant et s'attisant, le rendent fou.

Charles a l'impression d'être un animal désespéré, ruant contre le corps encore humide d'Erik, la bouche trop occupée à gémir et embrasser celle de son ami, le cerveau saturé de sensations et de désir consumant.

Il mord les lèvres d'Erik et celui-ci lui mordille la langue en représailles. Il tire sur les cheveux de son compagnon et celui-ci presse ses fesses en réponse. Il se frotte contre son corps et Erik enroule une jambe autour de son bassin pour accentuer le contact de leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre.

Leurs souffles s'emmêlent, les cheveux mi-longs de Charles chatouillent le visage d'Erik, le début de barbe de Charles malmène quelque peu les joues fraîchement rasées d'Erik et leurs corps ondulent en une danse désespérée, aussi chavirante que celle d'un navire en plein orage.

 _Reste avec moi_ , ordonne Charles en pensée, comme s'il était encore capable d'atteindre l'esprit de son ami. _Reste avec moi, reste avec moi, reste avec moi…_

Les mutants ennemis pourraient attaquer dès à présent qu'ils laisseraient Hank se débrouiller seul avec eux. Ils ont une lutte bien plus passionnante à mener. Infiniment plus enivrante et dont ils seront tous les deux vainqueurs et vaincus.

 **…**

Le souffle court, Charles tente de ramener son cœur à un rythme plus acceptable. Son visage enfoui dans la gorge d'Erik, le torse montant et descendant en dessous du sien, contre le sien et les mains de son ami encore crispées sur ses fesses lui font tourner la tête. A moins que ce ne soit l'orgasme qu'ils viennent juste d'avoir qui en soit responsable.

Leurs peaux rougeoient dans la lueur tamisée de la pièce, et les draps ont été repoussés sur le sol lors de leur _confrontation_.

Charles pense au jour qui apparaîtra bientôt, à la bataille moins plaisante que celle-ci qu'ils devront mener, à la possible trahison d'Erik malgré ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Il veut qu'Erik reste avec lui. Qu'ils rouvrent l'Institut ensemble, découvrent de nouveaux et jeunes mutants ensemble. La jeune Jean Grey, une fillette de treize ans à l'immense potentiel télékinésique et télépathe **(3)** , pourrait être leur première élève et il se laisse à rêver à cette union.

Ils ne se parlent pas. N'en ressentent pour l'instant pas le besoin ou le courage. Le danger plane au-dessus d'eux tel un vautour affamé attendant son heure et ils sont seulement capables de respirer à l'unisson, l'esprit engourdi de jouissance et de craintes mêlées.

L'horizon rougeoie, l'appréhension s'installe et si le jour leur permet de survivre, alors ils parleront. Mais pas avant.

 **…**

Lorsque Charles revient dans son bureau le lendemain soir, il ne remarque pas immédiatement le changement. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes passées à farfouiller dans la pile de papiers et objets étalés sur son secrétaire qu'il remarque que le Roi d'Erik a été déplacé sur l'échiquier. La pièce d'échec en métal se retrouve à découvert, à la merci de ses propres pions.

Et il sourit, d'un sourire qui éclabousse jusqu'à ses yeux, jusqu'à son cœur, jusqu'à Erik posté sur le seuil du bureau qui le regarde malicieusement en retour.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **(1)** Merci à l'épisode 5 de la saison 11 de _Grey's Anatomy_ pour l'explication scientifique pas trop vaseuse.

 **(2)** Hélios: Il y a un mutant qui appartient à Marvel et qui se nomme _**Solar**_ ayant un peu les mêmes capacités que mon _**Hélios**_ et donc je me suis inspirée. Je n'ai pas pu/voulu reprendre _**Solar**_ car celui-ci fait apparemment parti des nouveaux mutants, bien plus jeunes qu'Erik et Charles et n'existant donc pas encore à cette époque.

[Hélios est bien évidemment le nom de la personnification du soleil dans la mythologie grecque, le même dieu à qui Héraclès emprunte le Char du Soleil pour l'un de ses Douze Travaux : Voler les bœufs de Géryon.]

 **(3)** Jean Grey : Voir la Timeline. Âge des personnages arbitrairement choisi. (Ils sont flous, Marvel, sur les dates, dès qu'il s'agit pas d'une guerre, d'un combat… ils sont flous.)

 **…**

 **TIMELINE**

\+ **1933** : Naissance d'Erik.

\+ **1935** : Naissance de Charles.

\+ **1944** : Rencontre entre Charles et Raven / Erik est aux mains des Nazis/Shaw.

\+ **1955** : Début de la Guerre du Viêt Nam.

\+ **Octobre 1962** : X-men le Commencement.

\+ **1965** : Les Etats-Unis se lancent dans un combat terrestre au Sud du Viêt Nam = Départ des élèves qui entraîne la fermeture de l'Institut.

\+ **Eté 1973** : X-men Days of Future Past.

\+ **Février 1974** : _We're a Train Wreck Waiting to Happen_.

\+ **Avril 1974** : Charles et Erik rendent visite à Jean.

\+ **1975** : Fin de la Guerre du Vietnam - Réouverture officielle de l'Ecole.

\+ **1993** : X-men = Charles : 58 ans ; Eric : 60 ans ; Jean : 32 ans.


End file.
